come with me 1
by inspireinsperation890
Summary: Hey! so i decided to take a break from after you left to write this one. its better than after you left i SWEAR


I am an 13 year old girl with only 2 friends. Bianca and Cheren. We go to the same school together. At school before Bianca and Cheren arrive I normally get my daily bully by the older kids, or play on the swings. Today I was playing on the swings. The more I avoided the older kids, the better. I am too busy thinking to notice the kid walking right in front of the swing. He didn't seem to notice me, either. In fact, I was so busy thinking that I didn't realize what was going on untill I had just hit him hard with my foot, tripped over him, and went sailing towrds the concrete. After the impact I was tasting blood in my mouth. I couldn't get up, my eyes stung, I was covered in blood, and I felt like I was just hit by a thunder wave (again). I got just enough strength to look over at the kid I hit. He had already gotten up, but he was clutching his stomach. I colapsed back on the ground and started crying again. He was obviously older than me so for sure he was going to put me in more pain. I suddenly felt a hand on my back. "There, there. It's going to be fine. If you're worried about me, you didn't hit me that hard. The more important question is are you ok?" His voice was calm. He took his hand off my back as I rolled over. I took a look at him. A white long sleeve shirt, long white hair in a loose ponytail, with a black and white hat over the top. That's all I got to see of him before my vision got blurry and I started to close my eyes. "No no no no no no no…" I heard him pleading. I couldn't take it. I was in so much pain, and my legs were tired from swinging so long. " I'm…sorry." I said weakly. "But, I'm kinda tired." And then and there I passed out on the ground.

I woke up to the sight of Cheren punching the kid in the face. "Aw, dude!? What the heck was that for?!" I could hear pain in his voice. I got up and went over to Cheren. Fists ready. The kid grabbed by the shoulders from behind and pulled me up to his chest. "You are in no shape to argue or pick a fight." He said. "But he's my best friend-" I started. "No." he said firmly. I knew he was serious. "ok." I replied simply. I knew he was right. Then, Cheren started to get really angry. "Get. Your hands. OFF OF HER!" He shouted. The kid took it calmly, nodded, released me, and went right up and slapped Cheren across the face. "THAT'S for punching me for no reason. You're lucky I didn't punch you back and throw you across the room." He said darkly. Cheren took this as a challenge. "Bring it on!" Cheren threw his fist at the kid. He grabbed Cheren's fist in mid punch with his left hand, and with his right hand he punched Cheren in the face. Then he used both hands to pick Cheren up by the collar of his shirt and throw him across the nurse's office. Then he walked over to Cheren. Bianca covered her eyes. Then he…helped Cheren up? His gaze softened on Cheren. "told ya." He said kindly as he helped Cheren regain his balance on the floor. "wh-what was that? You're so skinny! How did you do that?" Cheren had a look of pure shock on his face. I don't know. I've always been able to do it. He said. And with that, he went to the doorway. But before he left, he looked back at all of us. "By the way, I'm N. Who are all of you guys?" Bianca was the first to speak up. "I'm Bianca. And I have a PASSION FOR FASHON!" Cheren looked at her and rolled his eyes. "I'm Cheren. I'm smart, I like to read, and I'm over protective when it comes to her." He pointed at me. N walked over and took my hand. I saw the look on Cheren's face. "And you…what's your name?" He asked kindly. "hi-Hilda. My name's Hilda." I said. "Hilda….very nice, I like it." he complimented. "Thank you." I couldn't help but blush. "How old are you, Hilda?" I could see the curious look in his eyes. But I could also see something more. "8. I'm 8." I said sweetly. "Cheren's 14 and Bianca's 13 too." I added. "hm. I'm 15. Maybe we'll meet again sometime…Hilda." He said. He released my hand and walked out the door. Cheren looked furious. Bianca looked at me, saw me blushing and walked over. "You interested?" She asked. "His shirt was made of 100% cotton. All the latest fashon designers are using it right now." Bianca noted. Just then, my older brother, Hilbert, walked in with pignite. "Hey, sis. I heard about your accident. You want to go home?" He asked. "Yes. That would be nice." I told him. I picked up oshawott. I stroked his head. I had just now realized N had kissed it gently on the way out. He was so sweet. I wonder if I'll ever meet him again.

When we were on route 2, I told Hilbert everything that happened. When I told him about N, he didn't even look surprised. "You know, not to embarrass you, but I think I could see you and him together someday." He said. "Wh-why do you say that?!" I said surprised. "Well, when I was your age, I had a crush on this girl in my class, Yancey Tick.-" I interrupted him. "YANCEY TICK WAS IN YOUR CLASS?" I was totally shocked. "yep. And now, I'm dating her." He said this like it was no big deal. "YOUR DATING YANCEY TICK? SINCE WHEN?" I was more shocked then last time. "Since today, actually. We ran into each other by the ferris wheel in Nimbasa city. She looked just like she did when she was little. A little white hat over short pink hair. I guess she was disguising herself in case one of her fans was around. We went on the ferris wheel together, we talked for a while, then she kissed me. Turns out she always liked me in school, too." He said. "wow." I was surprised and shocked. We got home, paid our respects to mom and dad who had died in an accident. When we got inside, Hilbert sent me up to my room. "Get some rest. I'll bring some dinner up to you when it's ready." He said. I did what he told me. I got changed, and Hilbert helped me put bandages over my soon to be scars. A few around my head, a few on my left arm. "dang, that's my writing hand…" I said as he strapped that one on. He also put one on my right foot. Then, I got in bed, and drifted off to sleep.

I jolted awake to a sudden sound. I looked around franticly. I heard the distinct sound of a face palm. "Dangit, Natural! Why do you have to screw everything up?" I heard a voice whisper. I quickly grabbed a flashlight from under my bed. I looked around the room with it. I saw something black behind my 7 foot tall Reshiram doll. I slowly grabbed it. A hand came up and gently grabbed mine. It then moved my hand off of what seemed to be a hat brim. I felt my eyes go wide. Then, I closed my bedroom door, locked the windows, and woke up shinx. "Crap." I heard. I had shinx lunge on whatever was back there. "ow! Dang it! Shinx! What the heck!" While whoever was back there dealt with Shinx, I noticed a note on the door. I read it. it said,

Dear Hilda,

I just got notice that Yancey was in trouble. I plan to be back while you're in school. I'll be home when you get here. Love, Hilbert

My blood ran cold. I was supposed to deal with whoever was back here until tomorrow morning?! I ran back over to where Shinx was dealing with that guy. At the same moment I got there, Shinx was flying towrds the wall. I jumped and caught Shinx, but my right foot was going to hit the tile floor first. I braced myself for pain. Shinx jumped and landed on his feet. He then took off. I was doomed. Suddenly, I felt someone's hands catch me. Oh crap. Now I was really doomed. Whoever was there I was now on top of him. His eyes then shined brightly in the winter moonlight. Wait a minute. "N?!" I said surprised. He sat up to meet my face. "Yes?" He answered calmly "How did you get in?" I looked around for a place where he could slip in. "I find my ways." He said. A sly smile on his face. I felt my cheeks turn bright red. "Why did you come here?" I asked a little worried. "I don't know. I just wanted to see you again. I didn't plan to stay for long, but I registered my number into your Xtranceiver…" He sounded a bit worried that I'd be mad or something. "Aww, N!" I hugged him. To my surprise, he hugged me back. "But I really have to go now. My mom doesn't know I'm here." He said. "aw…cant you stay a little longer? I pleaded. "Nope. But I'll see you tomorrow so don't worry." He said calmly. He hugged me again, unlocked the window, waved, then slipped outside.

In the morning, I just couldn't wait to get to school. I brushed my short brown hair. I hoped it would get longer by the time I went on my journey. As I was about to run out the door, I saw a bowl of soup on the table. I chuckled at the sight of it. I still had 30 minutes until I had to leave, so I packed it for lunch. THEN I flew out the door. I ran to Striaten city as fast as I could. Though I did walk into the building calmly. Almost nobody was there. Just the older kids. Oh great. "Hey shortie! You gonna be 3 feet tall when you go on your journey? Huh? Huh? Ha! I guess you are! Because you're a migit! Ha! How did you get those scars? Did you get hurt from pure ugliness? Huh? Hu-"He was interrupted. "I have a few things for you to learn!" It was N. it had to be N. nobody else could stay so calm and remain strong in a time like this. "One. I have you know she is four feet and nine inches tall! Get your facts strait, jeramy!" He's right. How did he know how tall I was? "Two. It's my fault she has those bandages. So if you're going to blame someone for them, blame me." He helped me up and put his arm around my shoulders. Why was he blaming himself for this? "Three. Hilda is not ugly. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life so far." I layed my head on his shoulder. "And four. If you EVER mess with her again, I will mess with you." The kids backed off. "Ok! Fine! We won't mess with her. Geez, why so firm?" with that they walked away. I threw my arms around his neck. "You know, you didn't have to blame yourself for that accident." I said. "I was the one who wasn't paying attention. It had nothing to do with you." I took my arms off his neck. "if I wasn't walking in front of the swing, it wouldn't have happened." He said. "yeah but-" he put a finger on my lip. "shh…today's a free day. We can forget about that for right now. He said as he took my hand and ran outside. It felt good to be outside with N. I just met him yesterday and I feel like I've known him for years. He started to draw in the dirt with a stick. As I watched him a question rose in my head. "so, N." I said. "yes?" he responded calm as usual. "why did you come to my house last night." N looked at me for a while before responding. "I told you. I wanted to see you again." I was a bit confused. "why couldn't you wait until this morning?" he hung his head a little before answering. "well, I guess I have nothing to remember you by and…-" he paused for a long time. "and?" I asked. "I-um…well-" he was cut off by the strong and annoying voice of Dr. Jordan The professer of the school. "Hilda! I want to see you in my office." She said. "uh oh…" I muttered. "Listen N, I don't mean to bail on you but I'll be right back." I ran to the office. Bianca and Cheren were there too. "I've recognized potential in you three. I want you to go against the striaten trio. Bianca, go up against Cress, Cheren, go up against Chili, and Hilda, go up against Cilan." She said. "ok now be on your way!" she shooed us off. Bianca and Cheren ran towards the front door. I ran towards the back door. I ran strait up to N and hugged him as tight as I could. "Hilda? What are you doing?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice. "oh stop worrying! I just got chosen to go against Cilan in the strianten gym!" I cheered. "um-yeah that's great but you see, your friend over there is throwing me dirty looks." Said N. "He-hey Hilda?" N asked. He seemed a bit restless. "yes?" I answered sweetly. I looked at him a bit worried. "c-can I come with you to watch your battle with Cilan?" He looked like he's been holding that question in. "Yes yes yes yes yes! Why not! Come on! Let's go!" I took both of his hands and nearly dragged him to the gym. He sat in a chair as I approached Cilan. "Why hello there! You must be the third student chosen to face off against me!" said Cilan. He looked young. Age 18 max. "Yep! That's me!" I said sweet but competitive. We started and it was Shinx V.S Lilipup. Shinx used thundershock. It was super effective. Lilipup fainted. But then, he sent out pansage. Shinx, Trapinch, and eevee all had a hard time with pansage. Oshawott was my only pokemon left. Oshawott used hydro pump. It 1-hit-k-o'd pansage. After the battle I received the trio badge. I saw N had left his seat. I checked outside. There was N, standing there with blood running down one side of his cheek. "Oh my gosh, N! what happened?" I asked freaking out. "Hilda? I don't think it's safe for us to hang out anymore…" He said a bit more worried than usual. "why not?" I asked him still in panic. "every chance he can find, that Cheren kid hurts me physically. I don't want him snapping and accidently hurting you." He winced in pain. I ran up to him and hugged him. "N!-" I started to say but N cut me off. "Hey, I think your hair got longer. I also think you got taller." He started running his fingers through my hair. I noticed my head was now up to his chin. "I think you're right. Oh, N! you notice the littlest but most important things to people!" I said. "But I have to go tell Hilbert I'm going on my journey!" I started to run towards Nuvema town. "H-Hey, Hilda?" N stopped me. "Yes?" I answered. He looked at the ground for a moment. "Can I come with you on your journey don't ask why I'll explain when your older!" He said really fast. "Um, I guess you could come. But you'd have to tell your mom…right?" I said. Still confused about the 'I'll explain when you're older' part. "Yes, I live in Accumula Town. On your way back from telling Hilbert, i-I'd like you to meet my mom. You'll like her. I promise." I noticed now his cheeks were bright red and his eyes were filled with anxiousness. "Ok. You're getting anxious. Let's go." I started walking down route 2. "I'm anxious, am I? oh I'll give you anxious." I've never seen him so hyped up and restless before. He held my chin and kissed me on the forehead, then he took off down route 2. He's right. He did leave me anxious. I took a few deep breathes before I finally admitted to myself that I was starting to fall in love with N.

I hid in between some trees and listened. I heard the wind, some pokemon…..Hilda's voice. "He's really good at making me blushing and anxious. First in my house and now here. I honestly think….well….I think I'm starting to fall in love with him." I nearly lost my balance. *Did she really just say that?! She's 13 good arceus! Well then again, I kissed her on the forehead. But I was-well-explaining something! Fooling around! That's all I was doing! Says the person who stutters every time he talks to Hilda. Ugh. I'm just-i-um-* "I love her too." I said under my breath. *Man, it's hot out here…* I took off my shirt, tied it around my waist, and got a head start to Accumula town. As I was running I thought to myself. *wait. What if she sees me shirtless? Well, you're a guy. What does she expect. But she's 13! Isn't she turning 14 in a few days? Ugh. Ok. Go to accumula town, put your shirt back on, you won't have to worry about it!* I got to Accumula town, sat on a concrete ledge, and I felt something in my bag. I got it out. It was 2 things I was going to give to Hilda. A hat and a hair tie. *gosh Im an idiot.*

I ran all over route 2 I just finally decided to go into Accumula town. I peeked around the corner and I saw N, shirtless, sitting on a ledge. His hat in one hand, another hat in the other. I ran up to him. "N! Thank Arceus I found you!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he put his arm around me. He then gave me the other hat to me. "Here, This is for you." He also gave me a hair tie. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and put the hat on. I smiled at the way I looked and N started blushing. We stared at each other for a few long minutes. Its like his eyes captivated me and my eyes captivated him. He was the one to break away and hug me. "go tell your brother already! Before we start going into trances!" N pleaded. "what do you mean by that?" I know I probably shouldn't have, but I couldn't help myself. I layed my hand on N's chest. Realizing he still had his shirt off, he blushed for a few seconds. "let me show you what I mean." He said. We stared at each other for another solid 5 minutes. Again, he was the one to break away. "You see? Your eyes…their captivating" he said simply. "y-yours are too." *great. I'm not the only one who stutters when we talk. She stutters too.* I told Hilbert what I was doing and now it was time to meet N's mom. We walked into a nice looking house. "Mom? You home?" N called. He had put his shirt back on now. "Yes N. What do you need?" N's mom had a sweet voice. Calming like N's. I guess that's who he got it from. "Could you come downstairs? There's someone I'd like you to meet." Just then, a woman with long, fine green hair stepped downstairs. "oh! Who's this?" she asked. "This is Hilda." N said. Then he whispered in my ear. "No, I didn't get my hair from my dad (if I have one) I going to turn green. Her hair was white when she was little too." I shrugged. Then I whispered back, "Why would I care? Your hot enough as it is." N's mom smiled. "Mom, im going on a journey with Hilds." N said. "Hilds?" his mom said. "That's a new one. Neat." I looked at N. we got in to a trance with each other's eyes again. This time, N couldn't seem to pull away. So, I got up, still linking eyes with him, walked over, and kissed him on the cheek. He jerked up and said goodbye to his mom, held my hand, and we left. On our way out, I kissed N on the cheek again. Then he kissed me on the forehead. The he reached back over and gave me an actual kiss. I relaxed. I knew I was safe traveling with N. and I had a feeling it'd be a great journey.


End file.
